Hotel for Monsters, and one human who hides amongst them
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Who said that the first human was Jonathan? What is someone showed up years before and Zinged with Mavis while she was in her teens? Well, time to find out what this lonely kid can do to break the worlds mind! I don't own anything.
1. Here at the Hotel

Wearing a robe, I ran across the way and blended in with a bunch of people as they were getting off the boat. Looking behind me, I saw two sailors looking for me. Smirking, I turned around and kept walking. I had done it, I had finally gotten away from that hell hole of a place. No more being beaten, I was finally free from my father, and I had my mothers ashes with me. No need for her to be with the man who killed her.

Next step, find a place to stay. From what I heard, there was this cool Hotel that was in a castle of sorts and they loved everything about it. Then there was some mumbling about intense something on that line. I even got its location.

So, after a long trip through the woods, I finally found the castle bridge. Walking across the bridge, I turned around as I heard a car approaching rather fast. Moving aside, I let it pass, with me grabbing onto its handle bar on its side, don't know why it has one, and got a free ride to the castle doors. Hopping off, I gave the two zombie looking people a salute and continued inside.

Walking through, I stopped once I saw a bunch of monsters walking around. "Eh, I've been through worse, used to sleep in the dishwasher, even got a knack of sleeping while it was on." I said, walking over to the desk, with the monsters watching me as I walked past. I paid them no mind as I reached the desk, not seeing anyone. "Wow, place really is dead." I said as a Zombie walked in front of me and stopped. "Hello, is it possible to get a room, or are you all booked?" I asked, with it pulling its arm off and grabbing a key then handing it to me. "Thank you, do you accept cash?" I asked, with the head falling off. "Okay... I'm just going to place this here." I said, stuffing some money into the zombies neck as it was open. "I'm just going to go find my room." I said, looking at the number while I walked away.

As I walked, I made my way upstairs to the left, not sure where I was going. "WHERE IS THE HUMAN!?" I heard someone yell, with me looking over my shoulder as I walked, seeing someone descending from the other set of stairs, wearing a long black dress with white black and purple hair, holding a staff with a chicken on it.

"Must be a count." I said to my self as I just walked on. The walk was actually longer that I thought it would be as I went up three sets of stairs and entered a hall way. "Well then, look at that." I said, stopping at the door that had the same number on my key. "Looks like I've found my room." I said, unlocking it and walking in, seeing that it was plain looking. "Definitely better than what I had heard." I said, making my way over to the bed and placed down my bag. "Whelp, time to get this place in order." I said, unpacking and getting ready to explore!

**Later**

"This must be the pool room, sweet, but not for me." I said, walking past the pool, waving at the monsters that looked at me.

**Later**

"The ball room, love it." I said, nodding my head as the tables were floating above me. "I'll have to come back here another time." I said, walking off.

**Later**

"Kitchen, cant be back here." I said, turning around and walking away.

**Later**

"The café, cool, but I think I'll make my own food... and try some of the food here to see if its eatable or not. Don't want to get poisoned." I said, walking off.

**Later**

"Sweet, this leads to the roof." I said, opening the hatch and looking outside. "Cool, a graveyard!" I said, seeing a graveyard on the far side. "I seriously like this place." I said, closing the hatch and going back inside.

**Later**

"The dungeon looks cool, hey Cerberus." I said, waving at the three headed dog of the underworld before leaving.

**Later**

"Then its back to my room." I said, having explored everywhere in the hotel. "I give it five out of five." I said, where I was suddenly hit in my ankle. Looking behind me, I heard giggling, where I then looked down and saw a little kid. "What?" I asked, caught off guard. "Hey, where's your mommy?" I asked, with her just backing up and kitting me over and over.

That's when I took notice of a pup werewolf. "There!?" I heard, with me looking up at a bat who transformed into a teenage vampire girl. She picked up the girl and held her in her hands. "Gotcha!" She said, holding the girl up high while the pup ran around us while the girl hugged the kid and spun around as the kid giggled.

"Aw, is she your sister?" I asked, smiling a the girl as the kid was blocking my vision of her face. She spun around and face me, where it felt like we were looking at the other for an eternity. She never answered as we watched as a fat mummy slowly ran up to us and started gaining his breath back, only for the pup to attack him.

"Where is that human!?" I heard, with me looking over the scared vampires shoulder at where the sound came from.

"Whoops, looks like I have to go, don't want to get on her bad side now do we!" I said, with the vampire looking at me as I walked over to the mouth thing on the wall. "See you later!" I said, winking at her as I pressed the nose and it opened up, with me jumping in, but I didn't fall yet. "Pass me the kid, I'm sure it would be bad if a human was found, right?" I asked, with the vampire passing me the kid. Bye! I said, dropping.

**Later**

Landing on the ground, I held the laughing child in my arms. "Well, whos a cute little nose picker?" I said in a cute but disgusted voice as she wiped her boogers on me and then licked them off my shirt. "Gross, but I've seen worse." I said, looking up at the three headed dog. "Cerberus! Hello again!" I said, waving at the dog.

The dog wasn't happy as I stood up and walked over to it. I held my hand out, with it lowering its head to bite or eat us. Before it could, I got around it and scratched one of its ears, with it falling and passing out. I laughed with the kid as it petted the dog, with the doors opening not long after, showing a shocked blob of green goop, Frankenstein and the mummy and vampire girl from before. They screamed before I could wave at them and closed the door.

"Well, that's not very nice." I said, looking at the girl. "Lets go see what that was all about!" I said in a cute voice, getting the girl to laugh as I walked up the stairs. As we got half way, the door burst open and a pack of werewolf pups ran down the stairs, barking like crazy. I moved around them so that nothing bad would happen to anyone of us, pups included. Reaching the top of the stairs, I faced the girl. "Yo!" I said, smiling at them.

"You... What?" Frankenstein said, pointing from the dogs to me.

"Oh, I have a way with animals." I said, looking from him to the girl. "So... I take it you're the leader of this little group?" I asked, with him rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't say leader, more of we-"

"I get it, no need to strain yourself!" I said, holding my hand out to her as she wasn't thinking straight. "So, where do I drop this kid off to?" I asked, with them just starting at me then back at the girl.

"Give her here!" The vampire said, with me handing her over while the pups returned and lined up. "Ok, I need all of you to return her back to her place before anyone finds out!" She said, with the pups saluting and then forming around the girl as she was set down, then charged away. "NO, NOT THROUGH THE LOBBY!?" She yelled, with all of them giving chase.

"Please, no more running!" The mummy begged as he fell down and started dragging his self.

"Come on, its not that bad." I said, helping him up and dragging him to the lobby.

**Later**

Reaching the lobby, I saw that it was completely destroyed. Seeing big foot with his rear on fire, I grabbed the mop water that was beside me and tossed it at his behind, with him sitting down and sighing of relief. "Ok, I'm going to my room now, I did all that I could." I said, walking up the stairs.

**Later**

Sitting in my room, I tossed the only gift I gut up and down, and if you couldn't figure it out it was a ball. I didn't hit anything as to not bother the others who were staying here. Hearing a knock at the door, I sat up and looked at it, curious on who was at the door or if I was going to get kicked out. Standing up, I made my way to the door and opened it, with me coming face to face with the vampire girl. "Well, this is a surprise." I said, smiling at her. "Come on in, make yourself at home!" I said, moving over to my bed while tossing the ball in the air.

"It kind of is my home." She said, as she walked in. "So... How did you get a room?" She asked, with me facing her.

"I bought it." I said, with her crossing her arms. "I'm serious." I said, with her not budging. "Ask that zombie guy that was at the desk, I even paid, and I'm not taking the money back, seriously, its covered in blood right now." I said, knowing that it would be useless now. "Anyways, I never got your name." I said, getting closer to her, with her blushing and backing up.

"Mavis Dracula." She introduced while clearing her thoughts. "And you are?" She asked, stepping closer this time, with me baking up.

"Dakota, no last name." I said, with her nodding. "So, tell me about yourself, Mavis." I said, enjoying her name as I said it.

"Well, I'm the daughter of Dracula, whos away on Count businesses. I'm basically in charge here, other than my Aunt Lydia who is in charge, and will kill you if she finds you, and me!" She said, with me booping her nose.

"No need to worry, besides, I've ran into her a few times, she didn't even notice me!" I said, with Mavis looking shocked at that small lie. Walked right past her. "She was too busy doing her own thing." I said, turning around and jumping onto the bed. "Not only that, but even you wont know I'm here after a bit." I said, with her sighing.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with your family or something?" She asked, with me frowning once she asked that question.

"I have no family, and I recently made my way here to get away from a mad man who wants me dead for being the spawn of a "whore" as he puts it." I said, with her nodding with a frown. It wasn't an entire lie, he did want me dead... after I had cut his balls off in his sleep. Was I a monster? Yes. Was I a Monster? No. I'm talking mentally and physically here.

"Look, I cant have Aunt Lydia finding out about you, she would freak!" She said, with me nodding as that would be true.

"I'll made a deal with you." I said, sitting up and facing her, gaining her attention. "I bet you that I can stay hidden from your aunt for a week, if I do so, I get to stay until I feel the need to leave." I said, standing up and holding my hand out. "If I fail, then I will leave and you will never see this face again." I said, with her rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Please, she will find you tomorrow!" She said, making me smirk.

"A challenge then, fine, a month of hiding from her, added that I will also do one request if I fail, no matter what it is." I said, with her shacking my hand.

"Deal!" She said, followed by lightning striking in the background, with us looking at the window, seeing that it was raining. "Coincidence!" She said, turning around and walking out.

"Oh, and no trying to get me caught." I said, with her turning to face me with a frown as I saw through her easily. "I'll see you later!" I said, waving at her as she walked out. 'Time to sleep!' I thought, getting back in bed and placing the ball down, not covering up.


	2. Every one hundred years

"Helloooooo Hotel Transylvania!" I heard, with me walking up. I was up during the day and part of the night. Walking out of my room, I started heading to the main room, the lobby. Once there, I leaned against the doorframe as to not be seen. It had been a week since I arrived, and so far, no one had noticed me yet. "I'm Frankenstein, and this is BAD FRIDAY!?" He yelled, with everyone cheering, with me just clapping as I didn't know what was going on as they put a giant slug in the middle of the room. "Here's how it works, the one to scare someone the most wins! The scare meter is tracked on out scare meter 2000!" He said, with me knowing that I would win just by walking out there, but chose against it.

"Shouldn't it be against humans? It would be so much more better if it was." I muttered, imagining the pranks and scares I could pull off on people it that was the case.

"Yes, I agree, it should be humans." I heard behind me, with me nodding my head, as I knew I was caught.

"Right, so much better. This is just a watered down version of it. Scaring a monster, please. Scaring a Human, so much more satisfying." I said, rubbing my hands together with a smirk.

"I have to agree with you, SO GET OUT OF MY HOTEL HUMAN?!" The person yelled, with me turning to them and poking there nose, shocking them as they stood up straight with wide eyes, holding her nose.

"Please, if I was a human, there would be no way that I would have a room or job here." I said, confusing her.

"Room, Job? Explain!" She said, with me nodding.

"I'm what's known as a Dream Screamer. I always take the form of everyone's worst fear, no matter how deep it is." I said, turning to face everyone else. "I am everyone's fear, which is why I prefer to stay hidden and not cause a scene." I said, where I started walking away from her, with her watching me.

"I don't believe you, no form of monster has that kind of power." She said, with me smirking.

"I can make every worst situation happen, want to see what I can do with one finger?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, and I actually saw her shiver a slight bit once I said that.

"Prove me wrong." She said, with me grinning like a mad man.

"By the end of the night, not one, but two Dracula's will scream." I said, holding my hand up and snapping, with her jumping a bit. I started walking away, thinking on how I was supposed to scare two Vampire's. 'I think I'm going to die if I don't do this.' I thought, walking around the corner and shivering as I had bluffed out a vampire.

**Later**

"Dear Mavis, just do your best, which means win." Mavis read, where she slouched into the chair. "Uhh, unbelievable!" She said, with me sitting on the arm of her chair, with her looking at me with wide eyes.

"Its ok, I kind of got your aunt believing that I'm a Dream Screamer." I said, with her raising an eyebrow. "Before you ask, its not a real monster, just something I made up." I said, stopping her before she could ask what that was. "What I said it was, was a monster that takes the fear of anything that is looking at it, so your aunt might believe that she's afraid of humans for a bit." I said, with them laughing.

"Ya, and I'm Dracula." Pedro, the mummy said, with me rolling my eyes at him with a smirk.

"So, whos all competing in this Bad Friday?" I asked, with everyone but Mavis raising there hands. "Mavis?" I asked, with her rolling her eyes at me as she crossed her arms.

"Your dad is the greatest Bad Friday Champ of all time." Frank said, with me looking at the pictures that he pointed out. "Every hundred years, its your dad winning the blood curtailing scream." He said, with me looking at the different pictures. There was a Basic Drac, Punk Rocker Drac... A Hippy Drac and a Disco Drac? I didn't know what to say, as that made no since. "But, now that he's gone, I guess for the first time in a millennium that baby is up for grabs!" He said, with me smirking at them.

"If that's the case, than anyone can win, right?" I asked, with them nodding. "I bet you, that Mavis wins, with her Aunt in second, Pedro in third, Windy in fourth, a dog in fifth... and Frank in last." I said, with them grinning at me, with me frowning as Mavis didn't join them.

"No thanks, Bad Friday is my dads deal, I want nothing to do with it." She said, with me getting up and grouping up with the others.

"Oh, she's feeling the pressure." I said, with them nodding. "I know of a way to get her to join in, just go and do your thing and scare people." I said, with them walking off and leaving us to our selves. We watched as a pup ran forward and bit some swamp monsters rear, with him screaming, followed by the slug screaming as well. We watched the Zombie pull the lever, with it filling up a bit, with the puppy's flag appearing. "Huh, neat." I said, crossing my arms as I looked at it.

"And the first scream is in! Taking an early lead is ... Uh... Anyone know which pup that was?" Frankenstein asked, scratching his head as she looked at the others, who didn't know either.

**Later**

"Hey, there's some feed down that way." I told the little chicken as I walked past her, pointing down the hall, with it getting excited and moving down the hall after it. After a bit, I watched it running past me, missing most of its feathers. "Oh, that's right, it was Whitney." I said, laughing as I walked on.

**Later**

"I think your room is down that way." I said, pointing down the hall as two skeletons had asked me about myself and where there room was. Once we parted ways, I later saw there skulls flying past me, with me shacking my head as they had gotten scared by something as they were screaming.

**Later**

"You're really good at this!" The old vampire said as we had teamed up on playing a game, one that was incredibly hard, and I'm talking like Pack man mixed with Donkey Kong hard. Everything was following you, and you had to get past everything. Nothing to attack, and you had to continually gather items for more points while more enemy's appeared as the game went on.

"I could say the same to you." I said, with me seeing Frank from the corner of my eyes as he just broke apart. "Hey Frank!" I said, nodding at him while facing the game.

"Aw man, I thought that would of been scary." He said, with me ignoring everything else as I played the game.

**Later**

'I wonder where Mavis is.' I thought as I walked down the hall. I had a plan set up to scare her and her aunt. I just needed to get them together, that way I could get scared at once.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAD!?" I heard Mavis, with me raising an eyebrow at that. She came running around the corner, with her crashing into me full on. She landed on top of me, with me placing my hands on her sides to brace her for the fall. Once we hit the ground, I felt something on my mouth, and I saw Mavis right in my face, so there was only one thing that this could mean.

She sat up so fast, she left an after image of herself. Sitting up myself, we were both blushing as we just sat there, with her still sitting on me. Getting up slowly, we were both beat red, that if someone looked at us, they would of thought that we had a major sun burn. "So... What's up?" I asked, looking away from her while rubbing the back of my head as I didn't know what to do.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about what my dad wants me to do." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Well... If you want to get your mind off him, you could meet up with the others in the lounge." I said, with her nodding her head.

"Right, well, I guess I'll kiss- I mean, catch you later!" She yelled, already running away full sprint.

Suddenly there was a small scream. "Alright, the noble effort of my son, Frank An Stine!" I heard, with me looking at the direction that Mavis ran in, with me placing a hand on my lips, some how missing the touch of her lips against mine. Shacking my head, I followed after her as I had got my head straight.

Reaching the lobby, I stopped and watched as Mavis Aunt was ranting on about how things used to be. Looking at Mavis, I saw that she was feeling targeted, with me frowning at this. "Mavis." I said, with her ignoring me as she continued to watch her aunt.

"Its true, I did win, five times in a row before Mavis Father." She said, with me looking at the pictures, with me seeing her. There was a Paris version of her, Rock Queen, Fancy, and then old times version. I didn't see the fifth one, meaning that it was done before pictures were a thing. "Back then, we only scared humans." She said, with me looking at her as that was new information. "You should of seen the high score of my day. Then, baby brother came along, and won, and won, and won." She said, sounding depressed. "Still, it is a tradition." She said, with Mavis groaning as she didn't like that.

"Mavis?" I said, concerned for her. Her aunt suddenly gave a screech, with me seeing that she was on fire. It was brief, but it caused the slug to freak out more than anything as it jumped up and twisted around and its eyes popped out of its head as well.

The zombie next to us pulled the lever, with it filling up all the way. "Lydia has taken the lead with a triple slay!" Frankenstein said, with me looking from him to a mad Mavis.

Mavis screamed, punching me in the face as she extended her arm, with me getting knocked into the zombie, knocking us over. "That's it!" She yelled, turning into a bat and flying down there, with me getting up and helping the zombie up, where I watched Mavis land next to the others. "Everyone wants me to win the screaming so bad, I'll do it!" She said, placing her hands on her hips as she held her head up high.

"Haha." Lydia mocked. "The only way to beat a triple slay is to scare a human!" She said, leaning forward as Mavis turned around and crossed her arms.

"Done and done!" Mavis said, looking at her from over her shoulder. Everyone was shocked, except her aunt.

"Mavis, you silly bat, you cant make a human scream." She said, moving in front of her. "You're only a hundred and fourteen."

"Relax, I got it! Like my dad sais, its in out blaw blaw blaood!" Mavis said, before turning back into a bat and flying away.

'Well then, it appears that she's going to get herself scared.' I thought, remembering where I had set up the trap by the graves. Seeing the others look at me, I leaned against the railing with a wink in there direction, smirking as I looked back at where Mavis flew off to.

"I thought that you were supposed to make us Dracula's scream by the end of the night." Mavis aunt mocked, with me looking at her.

"I am in the middle of doing that." I said, confusing her. "Right, you don't know what I have set up. Who sais that I have to be there, for the scare?" I said, with them looking at the other, where they shrugged and started going on their way.  
Everyone's eyes widened as a scream echoed throughout the entire castle, with me looking in the direction of the door, where I watched Mavis fall through. Feeling some slime hit me, I looked at the zombie, seeing that the container went from full, to over flowing, to nothing in at all as it had all spilt out.

Looking at Mavis, she was looking at everyone. "Can!? You!? Believe it!?" She questioned, with me scratching my head as she looked scared but everyone was cheering her on.

"It was only the blood curdling scream tonight?!" Frankenstein said, with me crossing my arms as that wasn't her scaring someone, but her getting scared by something. "Mavis, one question! How, did, you, do it!?" He questioned, holding a mic into her face.

"I... hehe, there's not much to tell." Mavis said, giving a nervous laugh as she sat down.

Suddenly there were skeletons playing Mexican music. "The great Mavis, the who made screams around the world!" He started, with me making a B line for her as this was going to get out of control.

"Well... Ok." Mavis said, as she started thinking about what to say. "Well, I went behind a tree." Mavis said, with me reaching her and dragging her out, with her giving a small scream once I did.

**Later, graveyard**

"Ok, what is the matter with you?!" Mavis asked as I came to a stop and turned to face her.

"One, that was your scream, and we both know it." I said, with her nodding her head as she knew what I was getting at. "Two, you almost ended up getting caught up in a lie that would of gotten you in trouble with your aunt." I said, with her rubbing her head.

"Ya... I guess you're right on that part." She said, with her sitting down on a tomb stone.

"Well, I guess I was right." Lydia said as she appeared from the darkness. "So, what made you scream?" She asked, with her tripping on a wire I had set out, with slime pouring down in front of her. She didn't get hit, meaning my calculations were off once the feathers and the mask went flying past her as well. Her eyes were wide, with me thinking that my trap could of used some work as a mirror popped out of the ground. I didn't really think it through as she wasn't in the mirror.

"What is this?" Mavis asked as she looked from the filmed feathers, to the mirror. "Was this someone's bad Idea at a joke?" She asked, with me crossing my arms.

"Ya, lame, but anyways, back to the question, what really made you scream?" I asked, with her going silent.

"Well, Mavis, lets go find out!" Lydia said, grabbing her arm and dragging her off, with me watching them leave, then following right behind them as I was curious as well.

**Later**

Reaching the house across the way, I walked up to them as they made there way to the window. Looking in, my eyes went wide as all three of us watched as the mother changed the babies dipper, followed by them screaming. I laughed as this was the reason they screamed, with me running away from the house while they flew away at top speeds.

**Later, diner**

Sitting with them, both of them had horrified looks on there faces, while I just had a huge grin on my face. "So, that made you two scream?" I asked, eating my own basic Ice Cream, while they had there eye infested Ice Cream.

"Why would she touch it?" Lydia said, with me looking at her like she was an idiot. "And what are they saving them for?!" She said, placing her head into her hands while Mavis started to freak out as well.

"I don't know, and I don't ever want to know either!?" Mavis said, hugging her ice cream, where her aunt took her hands into hers.

"We will never speak of this again!" She said, with me placing my ice cream down, gaining there attention.

"Well, I can see clearly that you never had a child, or know about motherhood." I said, with both of them looking at the other, to me.

"Mother... hood?" Mavis asked, with me nodding.

"Motherhood, what is that, some cult religion?" Lydia asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"No, but your father, Drac could tell you about it better than I, as I'm sure he had to step in and fill your mothers needs, even ignoring some of the fatherhood deeds here or there." I said, rolling my hand. "Motherhood is exhausting, inspiring, soul-sucking and purpose-giving. It makes you question everything, while also feeling like you know it all. Motherhood is the most challenging experience. The uncertainty, the restrictions, the tears. Every day you think, "I can't do this", "There's nothing I'd rather do". It's love that come's immediately, and has become indestructible. It is pure magic." I said, with them looking inspired.

"Wow, you not only got two Dracula's scared, but taught us about motherhood. Tell me, how does one go about becoming a motherhood?" The aunt asked, with me laughing at her question.

"Its not something that you just do, its something that speaks to you, telling you that you're ready for the next step in life. Wasn't there anyone you wanted kids with?" I asked, with her thinking about it.

"I need to think." She said, getting up and walking away, with Mavis watching her leave.

"Wow, you made her silent." She said, looking back at me. "How do you know though?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"I wouldn't know, I cant become a mother, I can only become a father." I said, with us going back to eating the ice cream, with her twitching every now and then.


	3. MedusAHHHH

"One, Two, Three, Four!?" Mavis yelled into the mic as I laid down on my back in the rafters, drawing some stupid cartoons fighting each other for the hell of it. They were monster themed, and if anyone ever picked it up, they wouldn't question it. Hearing Mavis and the others try to play the instruments, I looked down at them in annoyance.

"What is going on here?!" I heard Lydia, with me jumping down and grabbing the rope, with me swinging my way over to her.

"They were testing the surround system for when there is a concert or when a speech needs to be made." I said, with Lydia glaring at me. "Ok, Ill keep my mouth closed." I said with a shrug.

"Dian was in the middle of reenacting a riveting tale!" Lydia said, with me wondering what it was. The best I could think of was Dian clucking with puppets in her hands and having them fight. One would most likely be Lydia while the other was the grim reaper. She would appease to Lydia and have her winning said fight.

"Now that I think about it, would they fight or would they team up and take over the world?" I said, tapping my chin in thought.

"Were just friends having fun! Mavis said, with me looking at her as she gave an awkward smile at Lydia. And I can tell by your face, that fun with friends is over!" She said, with me going back to how that fight would go down, but I couldn't help but think that they would kill everyone and then monsters would rule the world.

"Get back to work!?" Lydia yelled, with her yelling in my ear before teleporting away.

'What was that about?' I thought, scratching my head and then catching the cartoon thing I was drawing earlier and continued on.

"Aunt Lydia is such a stake in the mud!?" Mavis said, with me looking up at her as she sat down on the edge of the stage. "So now, I cant have fun with my friends!?" She said, stomping her feet onto the stairs, where she then got the I have an Idea face.

"Mavis, don't think about it." I said, with her looking at me. "Ok, think about it, but just know, I had nothing to do with this." I said, smirking as I walked over to her and jumped onto the stage. "So, spill it." I said, with her grinning.

"Maybe she's miserable because she doesn't have many friends!?" She said, standing up and spreading her arms out.

"Or any." I said, with Pedro nodding as he agreed with me. "She talks to a chicken all day, so she's more than likely got a few screws lose somewhere." I said, with Frank looking his self over to see if he was missing any screws.

"Maybe is she had a friend, then she wouldn't be so miserable, and maybe if we cheered her up, she would leave us alone!" Mavis said as she held her head up high for thinking up this plan of hers.

"Ok, one flaw." I said, gaining their attention. "Who would want to be her friend?" I asked, with her thinking about it. "And I don't even think she had a best friend when she was a kid, if she did, I would want to meet and get to know them. Mostly to question them on how they got away without getting killed by her, or they might of been stronger than her in the long run." I said, with me looking over at the others as they stared at me.

"You are crazy." Wendy said, with me placing my hands behind my head.

"I think this place is changing me for the better, and not for the worse." I said, with Mavis getting another Idea face. "There it is." I said, looking at her as I laid down.

"I know one person who was around when Aunt Lydia was a kid!?" She said, with me knowing who she was talking about. "Mavis, out!" She said, snapping her fingers as she stepped off the stage, only to fall off and not teleport like her Aunt.

"Hey, you know what, I think it would of been better to walk, you know, get some exercise and not use magic?" I asked, jumping off the stage and walking past her. "Come on moonlight, lets go talk to the old man!"

**Later**

"Hey old man!" I said, walking into his room and seeing that it was stacked with pizza boxes. "Geeze, I was down here an hour ago, how many did you order?" I asked, opening the box and seeing that there was still pizza in it.

"I lost count!" He said, with me looking at the others as they walked in. "How dare you enter my turf!?" He said, with me knowing that he was talking to his game and not the others as they freaked out. "I will tear you limb from limb!?" He said, with me smiling at that.

"Ah, he wants limbs." I said, turning to Frank. "Give him your arms!" I said, with Pedro ripping his arms off and tossing them at the old man, hitting him in the head.

Mavis went up to the TV and leaned over it, her head being the only thing visible to him. "Umm... Uncle Gene?" She asked, with me crossing my arms as I watched the others grab a box of Pizza for them elves. "Has Aunt Lydia ever had a friends?" She asked, with me grabbing a box as well and placing it on top of theirs.

"Nope, never." Gene said, with me looking over at him as that was a bit of a surprise.

"Told ya." Pedro whispered in Mavis's ear as he went over to her.

"Wait, there was this one girl, with a look so cold, she could turn you to stone, and snakes for hair!" Gene said, my eyes widening in shock.

"You mean Medusa?" Both Mavis and I asked, looking at the other then back at Gene.

"Yes, that's the one!" He said, remembering who it was.

"Yes, thank you!" Mavis said, with her walking out with the others.

"But, Lydia totally hated that girl." Gene continued as I stayed back as he started laughing. "Glad we don't ever have to see her again!" I shrugged and started walking out, not caring about their problem. It could be fun.

**Later**

"This is super urgent, I need super ultra fast delivery, got it!?" Mavis told the zombie mail guy as I stepped outside, with me standing by the others, watching as he walked incredibly slow. "Jim's the best, look at him go!" Mavis said, with me looking at her.

'I thought the other one was Jim, eh, whatever.' I thought as she turned towards us.

"This is going to be the best! I mean, what girl wouldn't want to hear from her childhood BFF?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe the girl with snakes for hair and turns everyone to stone?" Frank pointed out, with me looking at him.

"Plus, you're not her BFF!" Wendy added, with me crossing my arms.

"You know, I'm curious on how you wrote that letter." I said, gaining their attention. "Did you write it like a thirteen year old or did you do it like an old lady?" I asked, with Mavis staring at me. "What, we want the letter to be believable." I said, with her nodding.

"Relax, Medusa will never know that I was pretending to be Aunt Lydia in that letter!" Mavis said, shaking her hips as she said that, with me staring at her hip the entire time.

"Ya, because you're opening line of "Hey Girlfriend", sounds like something the evil dark princess would say!" Pedro said, snapping his fingers while he mentioned the opening line.

"Oh, that's gold!" I said, laughing at what I just heard. "If she actually falls for it, I will give a free foot massage to the first person who puts their foot in my face by the end of the day." I said, with them looking at me.

**The next day**

Stamping papers with a squid, I watched as Mavis started bugging Lydia, with me shaking my head at them. "Eh, Child, why are you being an even greater nuisance than usual!?" Lydia questioned, glaring at the shit eating grin Mavis.

"Oh, no special reason, just wondering if that face of yours has welcomed any new guests, maybe even a blasts from the past!" Mavis said, not being discreet about it.

Hearing a laugh, all three of us looked into the distance and at the door. It was Medusa, looking like an eighty year old model who should of retired back in the nineties. "Oh, Hi, LydiAHHH!?" Medusa greeted, with me knowing that this was a bad idea now. I could hear Lydia growling from five feet away, meaning that she wanted to kill her on the spot. "Eh, what a Dump, never thought I would set foot in this place again!" Medusa said as she walked over to us. "Then I got that adorable letter with all of the teen speak!" She said, with Lydia glaring at Mavis, who kicked me in the face, knocking over all of the papers in the process.

"I should of known that would of happened." I said, standing back up with a black eye.

"Careful, you don't want to make such an ugly face, I just might make it stay that way!" She said, removing her glasses and looking dead at Lydia, who blocked the green blast with her staff. I watched as it flew across the room and hit a zombie, knocking them over and turning them to stone. She laughed as I looked at the Zombie, frowning as she needed to go. "Oh, and Lydi, set my bags by my bed, would you!" She requested, with Lydia looking at me, making me sigh as I was going to do it.

"I'll take her bags up to her room, but I don't like her, she takes my number two most hated spot." I said, grabbing the card and walking away with it.

**Later**

Walking into the cellar, I laughed as I Mavis wearing Medusa's snakes. "Medusas hair is fake!?" I said, falling onto the ground, laughing. "Wait, where is Medusa?" I asked, curious on what the Greek God would do without it.

"Well, we may or may not have broke her." Frank said, with me seeing a broken Medusa, as well as body parts that were on wrong.

"Frank, you put yourself together all the time, how did you mess that up, better yet, how is she stone?" I asked, looking over at Mavis.

"I turned her to stone!" She said, with me nodding as I figured that the hair did that part as she was wearing the shades as well. "We need to get these snakes off my head!" She said, with me nodding.

"Ok, Pedro, Frank, grab some of the snakes and start pulling!" I said, with them running forward and started pulling as hard as they could, but nothing. "Try a broom!" I suggested, knowing that it wouldn't work and wanted to see how this would turn out. I watched as Frank slid the broom into the headband and try to pry it off.

"I got this!" Pedro said, running up the stairs. He jumped off and landed on the broom, only to get flung off. We watched as a Witch walked in, took her broom and them flew away.

"Wendy, Frank, Slingshot!" I said, with Wendy stretching herself out into a slingshot and then shooting Frank at Mavis, only for her hair to move out of the way and send him crashing into the wall. "Huh, Lydia could know what to do, but so could Gene!" I said, with me walking out, with them following me.

**Later**

"I cant believe Im stuck with snakes for hair!" Mavis said as we watched as Gene was asleep, facing the TV with the controller in his hand. "Of all the times for Uncle Gene to be asleep!" Mavis said, annoyed, then something popped in her head. "Wait, when I found the snakes, Medusa was singing in the shower, and the snakes were asleep!" She said, with me knowing what she wanted to do.

"So you want to sing them to sleep?" I said, with Pedro stepping forward.

"You're saying we need a nap, on it!" He said, running of just to do that.

"What Dakota said!" Mavis said, pointing at me.

"Too late, he's knocked out." I said, pointing at Pedro as he was sleeping on an over sized Wendy.

"How is that even possible?" Mavis asked, shocked at the speed that he fell asleep at.

"I still cant believe that he sucks his thumb." I said, watching him do just that.

"Shh, Memmy needs his beauty rest!" Wendy said, with me turning around and walking out as this was getting weird.

"If this gets worse, don't get me, I am going to bed." I said, reaching the door. "Oh, and keep the singing away from my room, thanks." I said, walking out. Not long after, I could hear Mavis and them singing all through out the hotel.


	4. It not Basketball

'This is disgusting.' I thought, watching as Mavis and Wendy played Basket Ball on a disgusting level. With Big Foots booger, with the gole being Big Foots mouth. It was disgusting to watch, and it sent shivers down my spine, no, across my body thinking about touching it.

"Ya, I'm just going to say it, Phlegm Ball is weird." Frank said, with me nodding as we watched Mavis win another match.

"Vampires, are super gross dude!" Pedro said, where I looked at him and watched as he drank slime.

"Eh, I'm sure I've seen worse." I said, looking back at Mavis and Wendy.

Seeing her spit out the gold fangs, I rolled my eyes as she passed it over to Wendy, who ran off with them, cheering. "Whos the undisputed Phlegm Ball champ, this vampire!" Mavis said, jerking her thumb at herself. Not a moment later, fire erupted behind her, gaining everyone's attention.

"Bravo, Mavis, you truly are a champion!" A new person said, sitting on top of some giants shoulders, facing away from Mavis. As Mavis heard the voice, it was clear that she knew who this was, and it seemed to annoy her with how she clenched her fists. "NOT!" He said, where he started laughing, then took notice that he was facing the wrong way as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, you're over there! Turn around, turn around!" He said, acting like a child who didnt get the candy at the candy store.

"Klaus!" Mavis said in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Come now, why so glum?" Klaus asked with a smirk, looking down at her. "You should be over come with joy!" He said, jumping odd the giant and placing his hands on his hips, puffin out his chest. "To see your favorite cousin Klaus, straight from the twelfth century!" He said, nearly whispering the last part.

"Hi Klaus!" Wendy greeted with a wave.

"It's Klaussshhhhhh!" Klaus said, his face red from anger.

"That's what she said, Klaus!" I said, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever dude." Pedro said as he tried his best to ignore him.

"Any how, I heard someone was getting too big for her britches, and needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus said with a snap of his finger, now wearing a gym uniform. "Ball!" He called out, with a Big Foot shooting a booger at him, where he caught it and started playing with it.

"Ha, as if you could defeat me, I'm undefeated!" Mavis said, a smirk growing on her face as she watched her cousin.

"Yes, it is rather easy to win when everyone loses to Dracula's daughter!" Klaus said, tossing the booger into Big Foots mouth, with me gagging.

"Come on, nobody is letting me win! Right?" She asked, looking back at us, with everyone leaving, leaving me by myself.

Looking around, I raised an eyebrow at them. "Seriously, leaving me by my self?" I said, sighing as I looked back at Mavis. "I guess he's got you there, now what are you going to do about it?" I asked, leaning back against the bleachers.

"Ok, even if by some impossible chance its true, whatevs, I can still beat you!" Mavis said, making Klaus smirk even more.

"Oh goodie, so you will put up the golden fangs then?" He asked, with her eyes widening as she didn't see that coming. Getting up, I walked over to Mavis and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Think about this Mavis, the gold fangs have been in your family for years and were passed down to you!" I said, whispering into her left ear, then moving over to her right ear. "Do it, put them up, Mavis! You know you can win, easy! Then you could rub his face in it after!" I whispered, moving back over to her other ear. "Don't do it, and beat him, then you can make Dracula proud that you didn't do something stupid like lose the fangs on such a low chance!" I Whispered, looking Klaus in the eyes as he raised an eyebrow at me as he was curious on what I was telling her. Moving over to her other ear, I saw her look at me. "Put them up, and you will have an even bigger victory to brag about, it will be satisfying." I whispered, moving over to her other ear again. "Don't do it, and it will be less satisfying to brag about!" I said, with her shivering as I bit her ear at the end. "Make your choice! Listen to me?" I said, moving over to her other ear. "Or me?" I said, biting her other ear, with her shivering.

"No way!" Mavis said, making an X with her arms.

"Then I guess I have to start my victory dance a little early!" Klaus said, where he started doing some stupid dance in front of her, with me moving over to her left ear again.

"You made up your mind, and he isn't calling you a chicken because he can beat you, he's calling you a chicken because he knows that he cant beat you without the fangs being on the line!" He refuses to challenge you without the fangs, meaning that he plans on cheating to win. "Put the fangs on the line, and I will find out how he will cheat, and make him forfeit!" I said, with Mavis looking at me, then back at Klaus!

"I never want to see that again!" Mavis said, with both of us seeing him shaking his butt at her. "I'll put the fangs up, and If I win, you stay in the twelfth century for good!" She added, making me smirk at her.

"Ugh, fine!" He said, where he turned to the giant. "Perhaps you would like to meet my teammate!" He said, where he held his hands out to it, where the giant removed the tarp and reviled to be a one eyed cyclops with tentacles for arms. "Number two!" He said, with me raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, but he would be number one!" I said, confusing him. "Think of it like a game. Would they chose the scrawny looking kid, or the badass looking kid. The badass looking kid, hands down! Am I right?" I asked Mavis, with her nodding as she knew what I was talking about.

"Lets go, we have planning to do!" Mavis said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away. "I need a new teammate!" She said, with me knowing that this wasn't going to be good on her end.

**Later**

"Ok, lets see what you got!" Mavis said, tossing a booger across the room at the three zombies. It landed in front of them, with all three of them walking out the window and into the water below.

"Huh, is it still suicide if they are already dead?" I asked, thinking about it as I had a crap tone of books about Phlegm Ball around me and my corner. "Why is it that you get the desk?" I asked, with her turning to me.

"Because I'm the one playing!" She said, with me shrugging.

"Ya, because desk and books don't mix!" I said sarcastically, with us watching as Frank and Pedro walked in.

"Ah, ya, were ready to save your team, and become famous!" Pedro said, crossing his arms while I went back to the books, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"One day, they will make a movie about the lucky underdogs who have no chance, but some how win!" Frank said, with me looking back at him.

"A movie like that isn't as great as you think, it was only great back in the ninety's." I said, with him deflating.

"Well, even though you're not even good-"

"So true." Frank said, with Pedro nodding as they interrupted Mavis.

"Frank, you're in!" She said, pointing at said monster while Wendy came out of nowhere and started cheering.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked, with her looking at me.

"I was under the desk this whole time!" She said, with me shrugging and going back to the books.

"Oh, I see, well that movie is going to bomb without me!" Pedro said, turning around and kicking a bucket that was laied out, with it hitting his head and then ran, with him hitting the wall.

"I always knew that you would see that I was the superior choice!" Frank said, with me moving over to another book.

"Sure, and that you are easier to boss around!" Mavis said as she got up and started walking out.

**Later**

Walking into the court, I moved out of the way of the booger that flew by me, with me ducking under Mavis as she flew by with Frank. Seeing Klaus skating by, I moved out of the way, where I remembered something in the books and started looking through them as I made my way over to the announce table. "Dakota, what are you doing over here?" Gene asked, with me helping Skip the Zombie up and away from the table to do what he wants while I took his seat.

"I am here to make sure that this game is done fair and square." I said, cleaning off the mic. "Also, I believe that one, if not, two are cheating!" I said, shocking the crowd. "Of course, they don't know it, because this was a rule that was established back in the fifteenth century!" I said, passing a book over to Gene, with him passing it back.

"I cant read!" He said, with me shrugging.

"This rule states that you must use your own two feet slash wings to get by. No added accessories can be added. As I just passed our contestants, I took notice of their feet after reading the rules. They are both using skates!" I said, with everyone booing Klaus and the giant.

Seeing the giant walk in, a whistle was blown, stopping him. "Team Klaus has been eliminated for cheating, the winner is team Mavis!" Gene said just as Mavis and Frank came in, coming to a stop with a look of confusing on their faces.

"To explain what has happened as none of the contestants were here to hear the news. Back in the fifteenth century, a rule was made that sais that you must use your own feet slash wings to get by. No added accessories, which is what both the giant and Klaus has on their feet." I said, with Klaus walking in as he heard the news.

"What, but I'm from the twelfth century, there must be some rule that states-"

"Sorry, but you should read the rules first before you play a game, that's with every game." I said, standing up. "Now be gone cheater!" I said, pointing my finger at him with a large grin on my face, with him pouting as he and the giant vanished, with Mavis cheering. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work, Lydia wants me on the front desk today!" I said, with me jumping up and rushing over to the front desk.


	5. The Reflection

"Gene, use that power up now!" I said, with me playing a game with Gene. Seeing Mavis walk in, I died, with me saluting Gene as it was all up to him.

Mavis let out a groan, with me looking at her. "Some times, being a vampire stinks!?" She yelled, pulling the leaches off her face and tossing them across the room.

"Mavis, what's the occasion-"

"You're about to die!" I pointed out to Gene, with him focusing on it again. "But, he is right, you do look better than normal." I said, looking back at Mavis, seeing her looking at us.

"It would be nice to see for my self!?" She said, with me knowing she was referring to her reflection.

"Ya... Some times I pee myself too." Gene said, with me scooting away from him.

"Uncle Gene, why isn't there a mirror for vampire's?!" Mavis said, with me thinking about that myself.

Gene laughed at that. "But there is, Sweetie, the Dark Glass." Gene said, gaining my attention. "Dungeon 665B." He said, reviling the location to her. "Bicycle kick sucker!?" He yelled, finishing off an enemy with a special move.

"What, why didn't anyone ever tell me?!" Mavis said, surprised that she got an answer from him and started kissing his head. "Thanks Uncle Gene!" She said before running out of the room.

"But, I wouldn't go down there if I were you!" He said, with me looking at him. "The Dark Glass is super cursed, and DUDE?!" He yelled, tossing the controller onto the ground.

"What dose the Dark Glass do exactly?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"If a vampire looks into it, it creates a zombified version of them. Then if they see the real one, they attack them. That's why its cursed." He said, with me nodding my head at that.

"Ya, I'm just going to go make sure she doesn't look into that." I said, standing up and walking out of the room.

**Later**

Walking through the Dungeon's, I stopped once I saw Mavis walking over to me funny like. Raising an eyebrow at her, I stopped and watched her get closer to me. "Mavis?" I asked, with her placing her arms on my shoulders and bringing me into a hug. "Ok... Not the strangest thing I've seen you do." I said, where she then bent my head to the side and bit my neck. I was too shocked to do anything and knew that if I resisted, it would only hurt more. "S-stop." I said, feeling like I was being drained, but she didn't, and I almost passed out. "Let me go." I barely managed to speak, feeling weaker by the second.

She just ignored me and sat down with me still in her arms. As soon as she put me on the ground, I passed out. I felt like I was dead. I couldn't feel anything. My legs were numb, as was the rest of my body. I didn't think I had any blood left in me. I was as good as dead now...

Opening my eyes, I gasped as I sat up, finding that I was now in a coffin. Pushing against the lid, I saw that it wasn't under ground yet. Sitting up, my senses were on high alert. Seeing a spider descending, I caught it and crushed it in my hands. Looking around the room, I saw that I was in my room. Climbing out of the coffin, I made my way over to the window and opened it, only to burn my hand from the sun rays.

Smelling a sweet aroma, I looked at the door and then ran over to it, trying to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. I started attacking the door, hoping to destroy it. Looking around, I started sniffing the air, with me seeing a rat crawl in through the hole. Jumping over to it, I caught it before it could escape. Biting into it, I started sucking the blood from it, before spitting the rat out as I looked at my hands in horror at what I had just done. Backing up, I sat in a corner and brought my knees to my chest, unsure on how I was supposed to deal with this new chain of events.

**Later**

Hours went by, and I heard the door unlock. Looking at it, I watched as Mavis popped her head in. "Dakota?" She questioned, with me climbing the walls and over to the door. Seeing her step in, I watched her every move, seeing her tip toeing over to the closed coffin. Seeing her open it, I closed the door, with her jumping and looking around, with me already above her.

Dropping down, I pinned her to the ground, with me laying on her back. Grabbing her head, I tilted it aside and leaned in to bite her neck, but stopped at the last second. Jumping away, I glared at her, with her looking at me. "You did this to me!?" I said angerly. "If I wanted to be a vampire, I would of asked, but when you bit me, I asked... No, Begged you to stop! Yet you drank me dry!" I said, with her looking away.

"It wasn't me, it was my reflection!" She said, with me gritting my teeth.

"You don't listen to the full story, you always run off! Because of your actions, I became a creature of the night!" I said, walking over to the wall and leaning against it as my stomach started hurting. "Its like every fiver of my body is screaming for me to feed off of something, it hurts... it hurts so much!" I said, falling to my knees and holding my stomach.

"You have to eat!" She said, holding a red bag to me, with me taking it from her and sinking my fangs into it. "Being honest, I'm actually a bit jealous that my reflection turned you and not me." She said with a small laugh, with me glaring at her once she said that. "Ok, not the best moment or thing to say!" She said, with me lowering the bag once I had finished it.

"Let me guess, there's no way to revert back?" I asked, with her smiling at me.

"There is, and Gene is in the process of making it, you will only be like this for a week, after that, you're back to normal!" She said, with me staring at her. "And by normal, he means human, but you were human either way so ya, nothing to worry about." She added, with me sighing and standing up.

"I'm tired, I'm just going to sleep." I said, walking over to the coffin and climbing in. "Have a good night, Mavis." I said, closing myself off, no longer in the mood to talk to her or anybody.


	6. Mavis is a born killer

"Why aren't my dads plants growing?!" Mavis questioned as I walked out onto the balcony, crossing my arms.

"I'll answer that as soon as you can tell me why my skin is green!" I said, with her looking at me, seeing that my skin was a light green and my hair was now red in the front of it.

"I thought that uncle Gene's cure was supposed to turn you back, didn't you take it?" She questioned, with me nodding.

"Ya, I took it, and I now have green skin and can hear plants, seriously, walking down the hall, all of them were commenting on my looks, did you know that the majority of them are female?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, with her shaking her head. "Well, I also can do one other thing, but won't tell you what it is." I said, walking over to the dead plants. "Ah, I see the problem." I said, grabbing what she was watering them with. "You've been watering them with Acid Rain!" I said, tossing the pot off the side. Hearing a cough, I rushed over to the plant on the far end. "Look, its best to jump off the side and into the river, there, you will get some water!" I said told the plant, with it doing just that.

"Did you just control a plant?" Frank asked, with me looking at him.

"No, I just told him to run and get some water as this girl doesn't have what it takes to take care of plants." I said, crossing my arms. "Seriously, I don't want to see you out here, again!" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "You don't have a green thumb!" I said, with Mavis groaning and walking inside with the others.

"I don't get it, I totally have a green thumb!" Mavis said, with me following her.

"Same, but mine is probably from gain green!" Frank said, with me looking at his thumb as he showed it to us.

"I would go see the doc, but with you... I wouldn't worry about it." I said, where the hand then fell off.

"Wait!" Mavis said, with me looking at her. "I can get new plants from Quasimodo's garden! My dad will never know!" Mavis said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Umm... isn't your dad a psycho?" Wendy asked, unsure about her plan.

"And how are you going to get the plants?" I asked, with her thinking about it. "It isn't like you can just go up to Quasimodo and say, "Hey, I killed my dad's plants, can I have yours so that he will think that I can take care of something?" I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"Ok, one, I think you mean a psychic, and two, that's exactly what I'm going to do, except for telling him everything!" Mavis said, where she left, making me groan as I followed her.

**Later**

"This will be a fresh start!" Mavis said, with me following behind her and Wendy. "I'm taking care of another living thing, even if it kills me!" She said, getting pumped up, with me clearing my throat.

"Hi, reality kicking it, we're here for plants, not a living thing, and doing so will end up like the dead cockroach that's in your pocket." I said, with her frowning at me.

"Margret is not dead!" She said, reaching into her pocket. "She's shy!" She said, with me rolling my eyes at her.

Hearing singing, we looked up at Quasimodo, watching him make his way down the stairs with a lot of eggs and didn't care about it as some of them fell and crashed next to us. Once he reached the bottom, he made his way over to the table that had a decapitating took on it. He picked one up, sniffed it, then licked it, before putting it to the side. He then grabbed the biggest one and did the same, but didn't like the taste of it.

"Bad egg?" I asked as I stepped up to the table and started examining the egg.

"Yep!" He said, reaching for something.

"Quazi!" Mavis said, with Quazimodo looking at her with narrowed eyes, knowing that she might be up to something. "I need some plants!" She said with a smile, with Quazi smiling in return.

"Yes mesu, I have... Poison Ivy!" He said, with the poison ivy jumping out of his hand and over to me. "Dead Rabbit Foot Firm!" He said, with the plant doing the same thing. "And ah... oh, Daisies!" He said, where it also ran over to me. "What's with the plants, its like they are alive and like you?" He asked, with me rubbing the back of my neck.

"I may or may not be a plant person now." I said, with him shrugging.

"What about-AHHHH?!" Mavis screamed as she watched Quazimodo pull out a large mallet and get ready to kill the egg.

"No, I don't grow AHHHH, anymore, way too annoying!" He said, with me raising an eyebrow as I didn't know that was a plant.

He reached back and was about to kill the egg, but Mavis stopped him. "I mean... you cant break that egg!" She said, confusing us as she took the mallet away.

"Mavis, leave Quazimodo to his thing, he knows what he's doing!" I said, with Quazimodo nodding.

"Yes, and this, is a VERY, bad egg!" He said, crossing his arms as he looked at it, where Mavis moved to the other side of him.

"But, it hasn't even had a chance!" She said, making me sigh.

"Not all eggs have living things in them, Mavis!" I said, with her looking at me. "There are fertile and unfertile, and that's most likely unfertile-"

"No, its fertile!" Quazimodo interrupted me, with me blinking as I didn't know what to think.

"Its so cute!" Mavis said, picking it up and hugging it, with me face palming.

"An egg, cute?" I questioned, looking at her. "Either I was set on fire and didn't realize it, or my brain cells just died. Either way, Mavis, put the egg down!" I said, with her glaring at me.

"No, because I'll raise it!" She said, placing one of her hands on her hip and holding the egg in the other. "What better way to show that I'm responsible by-"

Drops egg

Quazimodo caught the egg with one foot and kicked it up to his hands. "I tasted it with my taste receptors and that is a rotten egg!" He said, holding it up, then bringing it closer. "That's my spit and boobers right there!" He said as he pointed to them, then held it away. "It will eat you when it hatches, you know." He said, with me taking his word.

"Eggs don't eat vampires, or anything!" Mavis said as she turned into a bat and took the egg away.

"That egg will have you for brunch!" He yelled, with me crossing my arms and shaking my head at her.

"Don't worry, as long as that egg is with Mavis, it is as good as dead!" Wendy said, jumping onto an egg that was on the ground and shooting the insides at Quazimodo.

"I'm just going to leave!" I said, walking out the door.

**Later**

"Hey, we're going bowling, you in?" Pedro asked me as he, Frank and Wendy approached me, with me seeing them holding Cheryl the Shrunken Head.

"We drew straws, I'm the ball." Cheryl said, with me raising an eyebrow at them.

"No thanks, I'm actually looking for Mavis." I said, with them jerking their thumbs to her room. Walking over to it, I raised an eyebrow, seeing Mavis sitting on the egg like a chicken. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking down at the fence that was at in front of her door.

"I am taking care of this egg!" Mavis answered, with me looking back at her.

"Did you baby safe your room... over an egg?" I asked, with her nodding. "Ya, that's it, I'm done." I said, turning around and walking away, knowing that trying to convince her that it wasn't the best thing to do.

**Later**

Walking down the hall, I watched the plant to my left wave its leaf at me, making me stop. "What?" I asked, with it doing it again. "There's a giant egg with legs and a mallet?" I asked, with it waving its leaf again. "And its right behind me?" I asked, where I then turned around and saw what the plant was describing. "Oh, a giant egg with legs and a mallet." I said, where I was then wacked upside the head by it, knocking me out.

**Later**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the kitchen, in the guillotine. "Ahh, what the hell?" I asked, seeing the egg about to pull the lever to cut my head and hands apart. Kicking my legs up, I grabbed the egg and tossed it away. "Seriously, what the fuck?!" I yelled, watching it get back up and coming back to the guillotine.

"Weggsly, there you are!" Mavis said, with me pushing the egg back before it could off my head. "Ah, look at you, showing Weggsly on what not to do!" She said, where she started trying to grab the now named Weggsly. "Now, stay put!" I heard after the sound of something falling into water.

"The kitchen!" I heard, with me trying to look over what was going on.

"Ah, did you guys come here because you were worried for Weggsly too?" Mavis asked, with me questioning her sanity.

"Ya, sure!" Frank said, sounding a bit out of breath. "Also, we were running from a giant rat." He added, with me raising an eyebrow at what he had just said.

"Uh, Mavis? Remember when you said that you would take care of another living creature, even if it killed you?" Pedro said, with me getting what was going on, where I started kicking the lock to break free. "I think the killing part is about to happen now!" He said, with me looking at the eggplant not far from me. Focusing, I watched as the stem grew and started unlocking the lock, where I was then freed.

"Oh, he's just playing make believe!" Mavis said as I got off the table and the spatula that Weggsly had, where I took it and smacked it away, knocking it across the room.

"Seriously, you cant be this stupid." I said, looking at Mavis as she was in a stew pot. "Hold on!" I said, kicking the pot over and emptying everything onto the floor, putting out the fire in the process. Looking back at Weggsly, I watched as it grew wings, shocking me. "Mavis, run!" I told her, where she turned into a bat and flew away, with me watching as Weggsly flew after her at a slower pace. "Everyone, protect Mavis!" I said, running out of the room to try to catch up to them.

**Later**

Running out of the gate and onto the bridge, I caught Mavis, who I didn't even know was falling. "Just dropping in?" I asked with a smirk, with her turning back into her human form, looking away with a slight blush as I put her down just as Weggsly landed in front of us.

"Now what?" Mavis asked as Weggsly pulled out large saltshaker out of nowhere, with me stepping in front of her.

"I got this." I said, closing my eyes and holding my hands out. Opening them as I focused, we watched as vines rose above the bridge and grabbed Weggsly, who was putting up a fight. "Mark, dinner." I said, with a giant Venus fly trap rising out of the water and eating Weggsly before anything else could happen.

"WEGGSLY!?" Mavis cried out, with me looking at her.

"Unguard!" Quazimodo said, with me looking at him and his giant spoon.

"I guess he was a bad egg after all." Mavis said, with me looking back at her with a smile. "If only somebody would of told me!" Mavis said, where Quazimodo got mad and tossed the spoon onto the ground and then freaked out.

"On the plus side, your dad is going to be glad at how large Mark is!" I said, with her smiling at that bit of information, before we flinched as Mark died the next second.

"Well... I still have Margret!" She said, showing us the dead cockroach.


	7. Congrats to Mavis

"Huh, Mavis is the Employee of the month." I said, looking at the photos. "Who would of guessed." I said, shrugging my shoulders as I looked at Gavin, who looked sad. "Sorry, maybe next time." I said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked away. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Quazimodo working on his breakfast. "Quazi, need any help?" I asked, with him placing the food on the tray.

"Just take this out, and you're done!" He said, with me walking over to the tray and pushing it out.

Approaching the table, I sat one bowl in front of Lidia. "Now, you get to experience Quasimodo's famous Ghoulash! Lidia said, knocking off the silverware onto the floor with a small laugh. "I start every day with it, its the reason I'm always in such a good mood." She said, where she then looked at me. "Why is your skin green, and your hair... its red?" She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"I guess you now have a fear of plant people with red hair." I said as I placed her food onto the table and approached Mavis. "Before you say anything, Quazimodo would quit and cause everyone a lot of trouble if you add anything to his famous dish." I told her as I placed her tray down and pulled out a note and handed it to her. "This is yours, a congratulations is in order." I said, walking back to Lidia. "If you would excuse me, I have to get some things in order." I said, bowing to Lidia before walking away.

**Later**

"I see you're feeling sick." I said, with Mavis falling flat on my bed.

"I can see why you make your own food now." She said, with me nodding as she looked at me. "Still, its cool that you can cook, so what are you making?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"Bat shaped pancakes with strawberry's, beacon and eggs." I said, with her shivering as I said eggs. "I know, bad memories, but these are good, trust me." I said, holding a tray out to her. "There wasn't much, but it was enough for her to eat. Next time you see Quazi, ask him to make you a smaller portion as you couldn't finish it and don't want it to go to waist." I said, with her nodding as she started eating.

"You know, I need you as my personal cook!" She said, with me shrugging.

"I don't mind, its just breakfast." I said, with her smiling at that and placing the empty plate to the side, then looking around.

"Where's yours?" She asked, making me smile.

"I already finished eating, and another thing, I can live off just water now." I said, shocking her. "I guess its got something to do with my plant body now, I still have blood, yes, but its different." I said, with her nodding as she knew what I was getting at.

"Well, thank you, I'll see you around!" She said, where she passed me her plate and started leaving.

"Dine and dashing on me, no payment?" I joked, with her turning to me with wide eyes. "Well, I would of expected something in return." I continued with a smirk, with Mavis looking down then back at me. She walked up to me and kissed me, making me blush up a storm.

"There, I kissed the cook." She said, her own face red as she turned around and practically ran out.

Looking down at my apron, I saw that I was wearing the one that said kiss the cook. "I see what she did there." I said, placing a hand on my lips in thought.


	8. The Blob and the Vampire

'So Brain Monsters are a thing.' I thought, standing next to Mavis as all of the staff members were gathered at the front for an inspection by Lydia. I was looking up at the flags, interested in what the Brain Monsters were like. They looked nerdy, and almost reminded me of the Aliens from that one movie where its brain is in a glass, cant remember what the movie was.

"Balloons, Fifi?" Lydia said, with me looking at Fifi the clown. "How, droll!" She continued, changing the balloons into a fish like monster that started biting Fifi's head. "Better!" She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's with her?" Pedro asked Mavis, with me looking at her as well as I wanted to know as well.

"She's all edgy about the meeting of the minds convention, its like the hotel's biggest event of the year! She wants everything, perfect!" Mavis informed, with me nodding as it was a big deal then.

"Oh, I love when those floating brains visit, they are so smart!" Frank said, with me getting that as it was a brain thing. "Maybe they can help me get out of this!" He said, with me looking at his fingers and seeing that he had them stuck in a chinses trap toy.

"Pedro, pass me Franks hands." I said, with Pedro taking them off and passing them to me. Pushing them together, I slipped his fingers out. "Here!" I said, passing him his hands back and keeping the toy.

"Wow, you must be really smart if you could figure that out!" Pedro said, with me shaking my head.

"Its how its made, the more you pull the harder it gets. So, you think of pulling more to try to break it, but you're not supposed to. You think outside the box and push your fingers together to loosen it. Once loosened, use one of your fingers to hold it still and pull your fingers out, like so." I said, showing them exactly how to do it.

"Everyone, GET BACK TO WORK!?" Lydia yelled, with all of us flinching at her pissed off expression and making a run for it.

**Later**

"Ok, that takes care of stocking up on the gift shop. How are you doing over here?" I asked, seeing Mavis finishing cleaning the glass balls.

I watched as Lydia walked over and took the one she had in her hand, before tossing it behind her, shocking me. "No, still don't see the future!" Lydia said as the glass broke, walking off.

"Ill clean it up!" I said, walking off to go get the broom and dust pan, not happy with having to do more work.

**Later**

"So, this hurts?" Mavis asked as she was trimming the trees to look like Lydia, with me off to the side, holding my stomach in pain.

"Apparently, I'm more connected to plants than I figured. I guess the closer I am to plants getting hurt I feel the pain, its a bad idea for me to be out here, so I'm going back inside to get some water for the plants." I said, walking away.

Once at the door, I saw Lydia walking by. "And just where do you think you're going?" Lydia asked, with me blinking at her question.

"I was on my way back inside to get some water for the plants, Mavis is over there making them look like you the best she can." I said, pointing at where I had just came from.

"Really, this I must see." She said, walking past me, with me laving to get the water.

**Later**

"So you hooked the two up, like dating?" I asked Pedro and Frank as we walked into the dinning room.

"Yep, and now were starting a business!" Pedro said, with me nodding.

"And we want you to join us-"

"You want me to handle the expenses, the paper work and the cards." I said, already knowing what they were getting at.

"Wow, you are smart!" Pedro said, making me sigh with a face palm.

"We should try to get them together!" We heard Mavis, with us walking over to them. "That way they can stop bugging us and bug each other!" She said, with me leaning against the table.

"If I know who you are speaking about, then you should know that's going to be next to impossible. Think about it, Lydia is a Vampire who has been alive for years beyond even your father and has no emotions towards people. Blob, he's the nicest person around, he literally gave me water to water myself, and yes, I need to water myself as I'm part plant." I said, with her nodding.

"Not only that, but instead of trying to get them two together, we should get you two together." Frank said, with us looking at him.

"Who?" We, as in Mavis, Wendy and I, asked, confused on who he was talking about.

"You and Mavis!" He said, pointing at Mavis then me, with us looking at the other, then back at him, with me blushing up a storm.

"I'm... not sure what to say about that." I said, walking away to process what I just heard.

**Later**

"What are you two up to?" I asked, stopping next to Mavis and Wendy and seeing Lydia and Blob talking to each other. "Oh, that cant be good." I said, once I saw Blob get angry.

"MAVIS?!" Lydia yelled, looking dead at us.

'Now I'm getting dragged into this.' I thought as I followed Wendy down the stairs while Mavis flew over to her.

"Ok, Mr. Blob, I think its time to just-"

She was then interrupted by Blob speaking in his language to Lydia.

"What did he just say?" I asked, seeing that he was glaring at Mavis.

"I'm not a bad influence!" Mavis said, placing her hands on her hips then looking at Wendy and I from over her shoulder. "If I told you two to jump off a bridge, would you?" She asked, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me!? I will in no way do something that retarded!" I said, feeling offended that she would think that I would follow her orders to do so.

"Yeah, don't you remember, I broke my blob in two places!" Wendy answered, with me looking down at her, then at Mavis.

"Ok, I cant be the only one here with enough common since to ignore that order, right?" I asked, and getting no answer, I face palmed. "Please tell me I'm not the smart one in our group." I said to myself, knowing full well that I was. Pedro had sand for his brain, Wendy did everything you told her to do, Frank had a brain of a child, and Mavis didn't think things through. 'Ya, I'm the smart one.' I thought, looking up at them.

"Mr. Blob, we put up with a lot of disgusting behavior at this hotel." Lydia said, with us hearing a bell, and watching as a unicorn was having tea. "But you, will not discourage, my niece!" She said, shocking Mavis at what she just said.

"Ok, before we start a fight here, lets stop right there!" I said, walking over to the two and standing between the two. "I want you two to think about how you ended up in this situation in the first place!" I said, looking at Blob. "Now, you got a new tie and a letter saying that it was from Lydia, am I correct?" I asked, with him nodding. "Did you send him a letter and a new tie?" I asked Lydia, with her crossing her arms.

"No, I did no such thing!" She said, with me nodding.

"Good, now were getting somewhere!" I said, placing my hands behind my head. "Now, who would set you two up?" I asked, with me already knowing the answer, but wanted them to figure it out.

Blob made blob noises while Lydia shook her head. "I could not tell you, but I have a feeling that I know." Lydia said, with me nodding.

"That's right, the two you two have in common, Wendy and Mavis." I said, pointing at the two. "They wanted you two to spend more time together and set you up with a date, but along the line one of them messed up! So, tell me Lydia, what was said to get you to this point?" I asked, with Lydia glaring at Mavis.

"She told me Blob was here to complain!" She said, with me nodding.

"And Mr. Blob, did you have a complain before your encounter?" I asked, with Blob shaking his head. "Then we are on the right track!" I said, pointing at Mavis. "If Mavis would of told you that Mr. Blob was interested, would you have considered the thought?" I asked, with Lydia laughing.

"You must be joking!" Lydia said, with me shaking my head.

"I'm not, and Mr. Blob, as much of a nice guy that you are, and I'm not saying this to be rude, but can you see yourself with someone like Lydia for the rest of your life, after one so called letter and tie?" I asked, with Blob shaking his head. "Now, to end this. Please, be friends with each other. Mr. Blob brings in as much as the Minds do an entire year, than they do in an entire day." I said, placing my hands behind my back. "It would be bad for business, and would upset not only Mavis and Wendy if they left, but also Dracula as Blob is a dear friend of his." I said, with them looking at the other, then me.

"Yes, I guess I can see your point." Lydia said, looking at Blob as he spoke. "Friends, for now!" She said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"And it all ends well!" Mavis said, with me looking at her.

"So you say, just wait until Lydia thinks up a punishment for almost causing a devastation in the Hotel's budget." I said, with Mavis flinching at that, while Lydia looked at Mavis as well.

"I cant think of a better punishment than for her to get lessons in business from you!" Lydia said, shocking me as I was included, with Blob nodding his head while speaking.

"Both of us?!" Mavis said, shocked at what he just said.

"And I'm apart of the punishment, yay!" I said sarcastically. "We start tomorrow, and Mavis, Wendy." I said, with them looking from the other two at me. "I expect to be treated, as a teacher, not a friend!" I said, grinning evilly at them, with them flinching at my grin.


End file.
